In wireless data communication systems there is today an ever growing need for more and more data transmission. Such wireless data communication systems may for example be the Global System for Mobile communication/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution and Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (GSM/EDGE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access/High-Speed Packet Access (WCDMA/HSPA) and Long-Term Evolution (LTE). This increase in data transmission is mainly due to the growing number of devices that need to be connected to the wireless data communication system in order to function properly, such as smart meters, smart household appliances, and smart phones having applications demanding wireless data connections. The behavior of such data communication is often unpredictable and of a bursty nature leading to the establishment of many connections which then also are released to the wireless data communication system.
For a user equipment (UE), such as smart phones or smart meters, the connection establishment can either be network triggered or UE triggered. In case the connection establishment is triggered by the UE, the UE will generally trigger the connection establishment procedure as soon as the UE has data available for transmission. There exist a vast number of examples of the above behavior, such as the periodic synchronization and status updates of social media/instant messaging service applications, the reporting of consumed power from smart power meters to the power company etc. It is among other things this type of behavior that increases the network load and thus there is a need for improving the uplink resource utilization.